1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball shooting training device, and more specifically, to a basketball shooting training device for guiding a user's hand to complete a set shot along a vertical rail structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, proper shooting techniques could help a basketball player shoot a basketball into a basket successfully. One important technique is proper wrist motion. During the basketball player shoots the basketball, the basketball player needs to cock his wrist and then propel the basketball through the air into the basket. However, proper wrist motion is not enough if the basketball player could not properly position his lower arm at the same vertical plane with his upper arm while shooting the basketball. Thus, how to design a device to train a basketball player to develop both proper wrist motion and proper arm motion is one important issue in basketball shooting training.